


Two Idiots Go On Vacation

by CardboarianNights



Series: Snek!Jack AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Hybrid AU, Bot!Gabe, Double Penetration, M/M, Omnic Crisis Era, Snake/Naga!Jack, and bad puns, idiots go on vacation, lots of fluff, temporary oviposition, the sexy part two of the fic, top!Jack, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: The adult follow up to 'I want to kiss your beard'!Gabriel Reyes gets a one week ticket to paradise in the Bahamas and takes his boyfriend snake/naga hybrid with him so they can get to know each other better without anyone to judge them. A house on the beach offers them both plenty of sun to bathe under and talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read 'I want to kiss your beard' since this is a direct sequel to that fic! (http://archiveofourown.org/works/9122146)
> 
> Note: Oviposition is discussed and happens but the porn is mostly the aftercare in this fic. No M-Preg since the 'eggs' are just sperm deposit balls used for fertilization of females and are disposed of right after the fun is done.

Jack was NOT a subtle boyfriend. Not one fucking bit.

He shamelessly wore Gabriel’s hoodies around the base, was persistent in holding hands when they walked (and slithered) down the hall from the dorms, but they never went past affectionate puppy love between them. Gabriel thought it was fine that they kiss each other good night before departing to their own rooms and kissing each other good morning when Gabriel came to wake Jack up in the morning.

“Jack? Mind if I come in?” Gabriel asked on morning when Jack was dragging his fe- tail, and came into the room when the hybrid opened up the door for him. 

“Sorry it’s such a mess in here.” Jack yawned, showing off those exceptionally sharp canines of his before shifting his way into the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth while Gabriel walked about.

Jack’s room was pretty barren except for an inflatable swimming pool filled with sand and one high-powered sun lamp hanging from the ceiling above it where the medical team set it up when they first moved into the Strike Team headquarters. There was a thin, white sheet, and a full-length body pillow with a space-themed pillow cover zipped over it laying on the sand, likely to give Jack’s human half something soft to lay against at night. The hardwood floor had small amount of sand scattered around it, likely when Jack got in and out of the pool to sleep, dragging the sand with him on his human half along with a thick rubber mat around the perimeter of the pool to absorb impact when Jack slid out.

There was the standard issued furniture in the room (aside from the lack of bed) like a desk, bookshelf, and a dresser in the corner, and Gabriel was a bit surprised to find paperback books filling the bookshelf as he walked over to it. Gabriel wasn’t much of a physical book-kind of reader, mostly liked sticking to his personal tablet to read and do what he wanted in his free time but he kind of understood where Jack came from since he was from a wind farm out in rural Indiana and wouldn’t have good access to the internet out there like he did in LA.

The door to the bathroom clicked open as Gabriel was skimming one of the romance titles on Jack’s shelf and quickly put it back onto the bookshelf as the sleepy naga shifting his way over to Gabriel and groaned as he pressed his forehead against Gabe’s shoulder before going lax. Gabriel sighed happily and brought a hand up to gently ruffle Jack’s blonde hair.Winter in Zurich meant that Jack couldn’t go out and sunbathe on the hill or the roof of the building like he wanted to which left the naga tried and drained, especially in the morning, even with the sun lamp and extra vitamins given to him by medical.

“Sleepy?” Gabriel asked sympathetically and Jack mumbled a soft ‘yeah’ to him. “I don’t see how your family survived winter in the midwest if you’re such a sad sack of shit out here with the best doctors on the planet.” He chuckled affectionately, letting Jack continued to rest against his shoulder.

“Hibernation for half of winter and the snow is usually melting in the second half, if we’re lucky.” Jack explained sleepily. “Unless one of the turbines goes down then an alarm wakes us up and then we have to fix it before going back to sleep.”

Makes sense to him that they wouldn’t have to worry about losing their jobs since they were basically self-employed. He wouldn’t doubt that they paid their bills in advanced and mapped out expense useage to keep things like electricity and heating running in the house while they slept since Jack was really good at doing financial paperwork/budgeting when not gunning down omnics with his pulse-rifle.

“Would sleeping for an hour or two more make you feel better, Jack, or is it just everything making you tired, in general?” Gabriel asked thoughtfully, wondering if he could make up an excuse to get Jack those two extra hours since it WAS a Sunday, after all.

“Mmm… Will you sleep with me for those two hours?” He mumbled softly, making Gabriel chuckle in amusement at how sweet the idea was.

“Probably not, I still have a few meetings to do with the UN Secretary since it’s monday for her over in Asia. I do get the afternoon off but we all know that I’m still ‘on-call’.” Gabriel grumbled in annoyance but perked up a bit when he felt Jack wrap his arms around Gabriel’s body to hold him and smiled fondly at the sleepy blonde.

“I’ll be fine then.”

Gabriel smirked as he felt Jack press more of his weight into him. “You sure, Jackie? You seem like you might hit the ground if I step one foot aside.”

“I want to sleep with you, Gabe… Like an actual couple would, even if it’s just for a few minutes.” Jack suddenly confessed out of the blue and the longing in his voice made Gabriel’s chest tighten in response.

For the two months that they had been together, they never actually slept together like they did in Siberia, even though they both talk fondly about it with each other in private, minus the bone-chilling cold. Gabriel pushed his thoughts out of the gutter when he assumed Jack meant THAT rather than the alternative he miiiiight have been touching himself to while in the privacy of his bunk. He also might have looked at naga porn to see how it all ‘works’ and was a bit relieved to find there was some similarities in their genitalia but that wasn’t something he could be thinking about for now. Jack wants to snuggle and nap together? Gabe’s 100% on board with it being the furthest they go in their relationship as far as the bedroom went. He loved Jack too much to led their incompatible libidos cause trouble, if that was the case. 

“After lunch? I’ll certainly be down for napping it off with you, Jack. What you want me to make you today since I’m in such a giving mood?” He asked affectionately as he stroked the blonde’s hair, enjoying the fact that Jack had a bad cow lick going on and wanted to smooth it out himself.

“Your dick.”

His hand paused and he was suddenly convinced that Jack was trolling him. “Ha, ha, Boy Scout. Good joke, but, seriously, what do you want me to make you for lun-”

“I want to suck on your dick, Gabriel, is that really hard to understand?” Jack grumbled in annoyance, making Gabriel’s face flush up heavily.

“It.. kind of is considering we barely do more than kiss, Jack.” Gabriel admitted carefully, not wanting to offend his boyfriend. “I’m not against the idea at all but I don’t want to be yanked out of a good time with you because of work. I don’t want either of us blue balled, you know?”

Jack sighed softly and nuzzled his forehead affectionately against Gabriel’s shoulder. “You don’t think you’ll be disgusted?” He asked quietly, very uncertain. “I just- I was too afraid to push my luck because I know we’re anatomically different, and you might think that me having two penises is too weird and leave or something.”

“I kind of think it’s hot, to be honest. I might have saw some vids of interhybrid stuff…” Gabriel admitted but then trailed off. “Look, nothing is too weird for me as long as we go slow, alright?” He spoke reassuringly, watching as Jack’s flushed face finally lifted from his shoulder with a bashful smile that looked incredible endearing on him to Gabriel. “I’ll see if I can arrange for some time off so we can actually try to go on a date once a month or something. Maybe we can explore it then when no one can pull me away from you unless the world is literally ending, alright?”

“I would like that, Gabe. Honestly.” Jack added with a smile before leaning up to press his lips to Gabriel’s them holding it for a few moments before separating happily. “Alright, I think I should get changed around now. Spaghetti with meatballs sounds good for you for lunch, Gabe?”

“Yeah! Sounds like a good meal for lunch.” Gabriel agreed, watching Jack get dressed around before he went back into the bathroom to tame his hair with gel before they both left the room to head out.

\--

Gabriel managed to negotiate a week off for both of them and took Jack down to the Bahamas to get away from winter for a bit. Rented out a beach house with a house cleaner that would visit every three days but other wise they both just enjoyed the private beach and sun for all it was worth. They took turns making meals for each other, driving into town in a rental car to pick up groceries and occasionally having a fancy dinner night when they didn't feel like cooking a particular day for that meal. 

They even managed to get a hammock that could hold 500 pounds and chained it between two coconut trees by the water, even if it was harder to find those kinds of idea conditions near the beach house. Jack coiled around Gabriel’s body after they reapplied sunscreen to each other since they went swimming in the shallows for a bit to look for shells to collect before being tired enough to dry off and climb into the hammock together. 

It was really nice not having to worry about the world for once in their lives and just enjoy relaxing together, getting to know each other more intimately than they ever could at headquarters, even though it was pretty much an open secret that they were together. High command was in the dark about that aspect though and the fact they wanted Gabriel to have a bodyguard on vacation made it that much easier to pull Jack along with him with little to no questioning. 

“You’re squeezing my knees a bit too hard together, Jack.” Gabriel mumbled to the idiot tucked under his chin as the pressure became too uncomfortable for him to stay asleep for their hammock nap as the waves gently rolled under them, barely touching the cloth sagging from their combined weights. 

“...Mmm? Sorry.” Jack shifted against him as they laid chest to chest in the hammock, the coil loosening over Gabriel's legs as he felt the powerful muscles in Jack’s tail shift to unwind around his knees before reversing to re-coil everywhere else so that he was comfortably sapping every inch of heat off of Gabe’s body like the greedy bastard he was.

Gabriel felt something firm shift against his thighs under the skin of Jack’s tail and he was definitely sure that it was far too low on the tail to be those two handsome cocks of his that he had the pleasure of sucking off last night. He opened one eye and lightly shifted his leg against the bumps, drawing a soft moan from Jack’s lips against his neck. Maybe it’s his testicals?

“Sorry. Not trying to come onto you in an inappropriate moment, Jack. Just not sure if these are tumors I feel against my left leg or not.” He mumbled apologetically to the blonde as he shifted against him again to get comfortable.

“Not tumors… It’s kind of like sperm deposits.” Jack explained as he nuzzled his nose into Gabe’s neck. “It’s what male nagas give to female ones so they can lay multiple eggs without regular sexual activities with the male. That’s what my second penis does while the bigger one pleasures the female.” 

Gabriel really should have done more research on naga reproduction rather than just getting his rocks off to porn. It was embarrassing to have Jack explain everything but, thank god, he was comfortable talking him through every detail of the process and how his anatomy was different and similar in places to Gabriel's. He had the world’s most patient boyfriend ever.

“That’s why you pushed me off your dick the moment you orgasmed, Jack?” 

He nodded his head. “Yeah, I was hoping I could get rid of them when you weren't around but that didn't happen. It takes me a while to masturbate, unlike human males, so they just kind of solidified a bit. I just didn't want to gross you out with the golf ball-sized ‘eggs’ rolling out of my second dick. It’s kind of embarrassing to talk about for obvious reasons.”

“Cause I was too overeager to get your cock in my mouth?”

“Yeah… I also didn’t want to overload you with the amount of information I was giving you already on top of that and turning you off.” Jack admitted, feeling a lot more relaxed now that Gabriel was rubbing slow circles into his back.

“It’s okay, Jack. Thanks for being considerate even when my dumbass deserved the surprise.”

Instead of laughing it off, like Gabe expected, Jack was oddly quiet.

“Would you be opposed to me… um… expressing them?”

“‘Expressing’? Like pushing them out?” Gabriel asked nervously.

“It wouldn’t hurt you or get you sick. It’s kind of like anal beads, in a way. Your body temperature is way too high compared to a naga’s so they should come out easily since your body isn’t exactly fertile.” Jack explained, but much more timidly, uncertain if Gabe was interested or not.

“Oh. Ooohhh.” Gabriel responded intelligently. “I’ll have to think about it but it doesn’t sound too bad, to be honest. Probably would go on a list of the safer things I’ve had shoved up my ass.”

Jack lost it there, wheezing hard as Gabriel laughed with him, the sweet sound of their laughter mixing together in the calm island breeze as the hammock lightly swayed back and forth. He knew that would get Jack to relax really quickly and it made him love the naga more than he already did, leaning over to kiss his blonde hair.

They shortly fell asleep soon after that, enjoying the warmth of each other in the shade of the palm trees and listening to one another breath softly.

\--

“What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever put up your ass, Gabe?”

Gabriel spat his beer as he was busy cooking on the charcoal grill while Jack was coiled a safe distance away on the deck, shirtless as always, when he asked that question. He slammed his beer down on table after he finished flipping the steaks he was making and shot a disapproving scowl at the snickering naga (who was FINALLY starting to get some semblance of a tan on this vacation).

“Jack Morrison, that is a highly personal question!”

“I’ll tell you the weirdest thing I’ve put in myself if you tell me yours.” Jack teased playfully, lifting the tip of his tail to waggle it side to side mischievously.

“I bet you don’t even have an asshole!” Gabriel countered.

“A cloaca is close enough!” Jack huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“HA! So you WERE going to wuss out on me with a technicality!” Gabriel jabbed a finger in Jack’s direction.

Jack face grew bright red as he narrowed his eyes. “You think I would back out with a feeble excuse like that?!”

“Prove me wrong then, Jackie Boy!” Gabriel challenged.

“I had sex with a squid humanoid!” Jack shot back.

Gabriel looked at him incredulously, eyebrows completely raised before they furrowed together. “Wait. How is that weird?! That’s a person, you dumbass! A penis is a penis except maybe shaped a bit differently!”

“Tentacles, Gabe. Actual! Tentacles!” Jack emphasized. “Your turn!”

Gabriel was still processing that bit with tentacles before snapping out of his hot little daydream. “Mine?! Uh… Shit.” He brought up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he recounted his weird sexual exploration phase. “My entire fist? Probably can’t do it now but-”

Jack was staring at him. Actually staring at him like he grew a second head. “That’s really hot.” The blonde deadpanned.

Gabriel brought both of his hands up to cover his face and hide his darkening cheeks from Jack. “Shut up! No, it’s not!” He turned and went back over to the grill, ignoring Jack as he took his hands off his face to open the grill lid and flip the steaks. God, why did he have to tell him that?!

“Did it hurt?” Jack asked curiously and Gabriel heaved out a heavy sigh in exasperation.

“Yes. I was young and didn’t know about the wonders of lube.” 

Jack visibly cringed like he expected he would and nodded his heat in agreement. “Yeah. Not as much fun as tentacles, I bet.”

“The tentacles were a lot of fun. I’d recommend it.” Jack smiled sympathetically, drawing a smirk from Gabriel.

“What, you want someone else to wrap their entire body around me and have their way with me, Jackie Boy? Didn’t take you for a cu-”

“Oh my god, Gabriel! That was not what I was getting at!” Jack yelled, his face and neck completely cherry red as Gabriel laughed. “Stop laughing! I was just trying to make you feel better!”

“I know, Jack. Sorry for being a pain in the ass.” Gabriel smiled, but it was Jack who now head the mischievous smile on his face.

“It certainly won’t be my ass in pain tonight.”

Gabriel quirked a brow at him before smirking back at him. “Kinky little fucker, aren’t you?”

“I’d like to call it ‘mutual assured pleasure’, Gabe.” He purred back at Gabriel, making his cheek warm up a bit as he returned to flipping their dinner on the grill.

\--

Jack and Gabriel curled up with each other under the thin sheet on the bed as the warm breeze air blew through the opened windows and sliding door on the second floor. Dinner was great and the sound of the ocean a relaxing lullaby for their nap since Jack couldn’t engage in any form of strenuous activities outside of running for his fucking life for thirty minutes after eating. Throwing up was kind of an issue with snake hybrids but easy to get around if they just napped like lazy bums for a little while.

The ceiling fan slowly rotated the air in the room above them as Jack snored softly, his head right where it belonged against the crook of Gabriel’s neck so Gabe could rest his chin on soft blond hair. This was absolute paradise and definitely on the top ten list of ‘stupid shit that worked out amazingly’. He definitely wanted to look into putting aside money to buy a small house a bit further inland but still close enough to the beach that Jack and him could enjoy it together, but that was looking waaaay too far ahead into the future. Too optimistic considering the war they were fighting against the God Program. He might be better off saving up money to help pay for funeral expenses with how close he comes to death everyday on the battlefield.

“... Gabe?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for taking me out here… I don’t think I’ve had so much fun in a very long time, especially with such good company.” Jack spoke fondly to him and Gabriel found himself pulling Jack in closer from the warmth that bloomed in his chest from hearing such words.

“Someone has to look out for you, Jackie, and I can’t do it if I’m relaxing in the Bahamas without my significant other.” Gabriel admitted with a soft chuckle.

“‘Significant other’, huh?” 

Gabriel felt panic start to surge in himself as he gently pushed Jack’s torso away from him to look at his face. “That is what we are, right?”

Jack looked at him skeptically. “Of course we’re together, Gabe. You never really said anything concrete to that effect up until this point and mostly implied it but I kind of wanted to say it again to make sure it was real. That this is real and not some fever dream of mine dying on the battlefield.”

Gabriel’s heart twisted painfully at that and leaned forward to kiss Jack again. “This is fucking real, Jack. Don’t you go talking about that depressing shit when we’re out here to have a good time for once in our lives.”

“Never thought you’d play mister optimism.”

“This is the one time I don’t want to be grounded in reality, Jack. Let me have that, okay?”

Jack nodded his head before kissing Gabriel once more, his hands coming up run affectionately through Gabriel’s short locks and being met by Gabriel eagerly in return. 

This place and moment in time was the eye of the storm they were caught in when Gabriel looked back at it years later. A brief moment of respite in their lives where they could be happy and free to express their love to each other without holding back. Where politics wouldn’t pit them against each other and lead them to eventually strangle themselves, pulling down the organization they both devoted decades of their lives to. But, for now, it was a moment they both would remember fondly.

\--

The ‘eggs’ were certainly an interesting experience to feel being pushed into him after some remarkable hot sex between them. How Jack managed to get both dicks into him took a lot of lubricant and extra toying around with his own fingers while Jack fucked him from behind, his tail wrapped around his legs to hold him still and give Jack the leverage he needed to thrust.

“Please more…!” Gabriel whimpered as he gripped the mattress cover, feeling both of Jack’s dicks inside of him, not moving as the naga was panting harshly over him, his nails digging into his shoulders. He pressed back into Jack, grinding into the hybrid’s pelvis and drawing a choked whimper from the blond who was resting against his back.

“Gabe… I can’t…!” Jack pleaded softly to his insatiable lover, his tail holding Gabriel’s legs in place and keep the man’s plump ass high in the air.

Coming out of his haze with that pleading tone from Jack, Gabriel realized Jack was trembling hard against him and snapped out of it completely. 

Right. Nagas were ‘one and done’ kind of species, Jack admitted as much, due to the ‘sperm balls’ they ejaculate into their partners for breeding. The fact that Jack continued to hammer away at him to get him to cum one more time, way after he came himself, was him pushing himself to the limit.

“Okay.” Gabriel breathed lightly as he slowly started to turn both of them onto their sides. “Okay. Can you talk to me at least?” He asked his lover softly. “Or do you need to rest now?” He was thinking about jacking his dick while Jack spoke dirty words in his ears for one last bang but wouldn’t push the naga he loved so much.

“Sleep.” Jack admitted sheepishly, burying his face into the back of Gabriel’s neck in embarrassment for his lack of libido. “I’m sorry to be a dis-”

“I loved it, Jack.” Gabriel interrupted as he brought his hand up to cover one of the claws relaxing on his shoulders. “God, it was some of the best sex I’ve ever had in a long time and I don’t want you to feel bad about it.” He chuckled fondly, drawing a relieved sigh from the blonde right behind him and felt him affectionately nuzzle his nose against his neck.

“I really wanted to do that for a long time, Gabe. Tying you up in my tail and fucking you senseless.” Jack admitted weakly, earning a hum in agreement from Gabriel.

“We can try bondage next time so you can position me more comfortable, Jack. I have a lot of positions I want you to fuck me in.” He purred happily as he turned his head to allow his lover to kiss him affectionately before settling his cheek back against the bed. Jack slowly shifted, unwinding himself to ease how tightly he was pressing Gabe’s legs together and pulled out of his ass, the ‘eggs’ dropping out after as Jack carefully plucked them off to toss them into the wastebin on his side of the bed. “Good foresight.” Gabriel added, drawing an affectionate chuckle from Jack as he got up to grab the sheet at the end of the bed and pulled it over them.

“Better than both of them breaking down overnight and waking up in a noticeable semen puddle.” Jack practically gagged in disgust as he pulled the sheet over himself more comfortably, still pressed into Gabriel’s back as he started re-winding his entire tail over Gabriel’s body from his hips down.

Gabriel again hummed in agreement as he felt the naga’s tail slide over his body to get comfortable like it always did before Jack could really fall asleep. “Is that why naga condoms are so fucking expensive and weird shaped? Forty credits for a pack of four condoms is ridiculous usually.”

“Nagas have naturally low libidos and the double penis-thing doesn’t really help since the ‘eggs’, as you lovingly call them, vary in size and weight so it’s easy for slips to happen with normal condoms. The condom industry doesn’t make much money off us like humans so we have a limited selection.” Jack explained with a yawn, his tail still not completely settled on where it wants to hug Gabriel. “It’s easier and cheaper for the female to get injections but that doesn’t help us who aren’t exactly interested in females.”

“I getcha. Good thing both of us are clean, huh?”

“Mhm. I lucked out on you in many more ways than one, Gabe.” Jack murmured softly as his tail finally got settled and he nuzzled in closer to Gabriel’s back with his chest. “Many more ways than one…”


End file.
